The Best Story Ever!
by Miss Riku
Summary: Your favorite characters from the saga are back....but there not alone! Rated for safty XD please R&R. This one was just for fun!


Hey there! like I said, this ones just for some fun! MYSELF AND NEON OWN NOTHING!!. Especcially the ending. Hope you like! Please give me your honest opinions, no swearing please!

_**The Best Story Ever**_

One day, Edward Cullen came home with a baby kitten for Bella and Renesmee. He found it on the road while walking home from hunting. He didn't know that cat just might not be a stray after all.

"Oh, Edward! I love the kitten! And so will Renesmee! Thank you, so much!"

Bella gave Edward a big hug, and smiled.

"Bella, I thought the name Taco would be perfect for the cat!"

"Edward! I agree!"

"It's settled then, the cats name is Taco!"

After a week Taco settled in quite well with the Cullen's. Renesmee absolutely adored Taco and spent most of her time with him!

But then, exactly a week later, a knock on the Cullen's door changed everything.

DUN DUN DUN.

Edward walked over and opened the door curiously, to reveal two men and a young woman standing there. The taller one spoke first,

"IT IS I, CAPPIE! Yeah, so. I think you got our cat?"

"Uhm...I don't know what you're talking about..Cappie?" Edward replied questioningly.

All of a sudden, Renesmee walked in with Taco in her arms and said.

"DADDY! IT'S GREEK ! THE GREEK CHARACTERS ARE AT THE DOOR!"

"Well, we're not really "characters" per say, we're people, like you!" said Rusty.

"Rusty. Shut Up." said his sister Casey.

"So, can we have our cat? I mean. GIVE US OUR CAT BEFORE WE NEED TO TAKE FORCE." exclaimed Cappie.

"Meow" said Taco.

Edward looked really confused and was happy Bella was visiting Charlie and not here to witness this crazy event.

"I think, Taco is happy here. I don't know if he is even your cat."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Taco? Seriously. His name is Joe." said Casey, obviously annoyed.

"Joe?! What kind of name is **Joe?**"

"A good name" said Renesmee.

The crazy-ness was interrupted by Rusty, who had been stabbed with a sworn though his middle. He gasped, then fell to the floor.

Edward was now on the verge freaking out, when out from where Rusty once stood came three man in a navel uniform,

"Mr. Bush!!" Said one of them ,"That was not called for!"

"Sorry, Sir" The one who had killed Rusty said, "But-sir- THEY HAVE MY CAT!!"  
"That does not call for killing, Mr. Bush!" Said another. Edward didn't say anything.

"Uh, Oh" One said, 'That was rude...ah, anyway, I'm Captain Horatio Hornblower. I OWN YOU ALL BECAUSE I AM ALL POWERFUL AND MIGHTLY!! Oh, and this is Lieutenant Kennedy and Bush"

"Uh, hi?" Edward said, even more confused then before.

"AHHHHHH RUSTY!!" Casey screamed at Bush, "YOU KILLED RUSTY, AHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
Cappie looked repulsed, "Ah! Thats not cool"  
"Sorry, Ma'am" Kennedy said, "But, uh, can we have the cat back?"  
"Taco?" Renesmee said hugging taco against her, "you want Taco to?"  
"What?" Hornblower asked, "Whose is this Taco you speak of?"

"Horatio-" Kennedy asked, "what is a Taco?"

"His name is Napoleon-American-Bonaparte-Luis-Mark-Kingdom-Hearts the fifth!" Bush said, "or just Nap"  
"What?" Cappie said, "His name is Joe!"

"Nap!"

"Taco!"

"Joe!"  
"Nap!"

"TACO!!""  
"JULIUS!!"

All heads turned to see the two newest arrivals to the crazy party, one was tall and had brown hair, the other was a bit shorter with brown hair and a go-tee.

"Daddy" Renesmee said quietly, 'Thats-thats Riley and Ben from National Treasure"

"Uh, My name is Riley Poole, thank you very much" Riley said, stepping over Rusty's body,

"And his name is Julius, he's MY cat"

"Yeah, yeah he right" Ben said, not stepping into the house because of the body lying in the door way

"LIAR!!" Bush yelled, "He is my cat!! Not you cat, or his cat, or her cat. ITS MY CAT!!"  
Riley reached down for the cat, "No, he's my cat"

"Our Cat! Cappie and Casey yelled, diving for the creature. Renesmee screamed and ran for the basement, Taco/Joe/Julius/ Nap in hand. Edward ran after her shoving her down the stairs and closing the door behind her.

"Hey! Hey! OPEN THE DOOR!" Cappie screamed, fists banging,

"Sir! Give me my cat back!"

"Uh, can I have my cat now?"  
"NO!" Edward yelled back, "This is not your cat! This is our cat! His name is taco!" then he thought, "This can't be your cat. Want to know why? Because Riley Poole is allergic to cats; Bush hates animal with a passion; Casey because she lives in a sorority house; and Cappie because he'd kill it in one of his party's!"

The silence beyond the door lasted a couple of second, before he heard the steps walking away towards the door, then it closing.

"They gone, Daddy?" Renesmee asked quietly, clinging to Taco.

"I think so-"

"Hey, Kid" Edward and Renesmee turned around at the voice to see a man standing near the basement door, he was completely decked out I black, and his hat was concealing his face,

"I want my cat back"  
"Who-"

"Marsuvees, Names Marsuvees Black. And I want my Cat"  
Renesmee and Edward watched as the cat squirmed away and jumped onto Blacks shoulder, purring then curled around his neck.

Without saying anything, Black turned and walked back out the door then was gone. Edward watched him go,

"Well, That was interesting" Then he lifted Resemee to her feet, "Sorry Honey. Daddy will get you a new cat tomorrow"

"Okay, Daddy" Then she said, 'Daddy? Can I go watch TV?"


End file.
